The present invention relates generally to a food preparation apparatus, and more particularly, to a blender that employs mixing blades and an integrated stirring apparatus capable of producing rotational movement. An electric motor acts as the drive source that produces the rotational movement of the mixing blades. Rotational movement of the stirring apparatus is also produced by the same motor in combination with a speed reduction transmission that rotates the stirring apparatus at a slower speed independent of the mixing blades.